1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device or apparatus for manipulating matter within a confined or inaccessible space, especially during surgery in a living body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Matter may be manipulated in such circumstances in various ways, for example by application of a ligature, by suturing, by cutting with a knife or scissor action, or by capture and retrieval in devices such as screens, baskets, barriers, pouches, or retractors. Such manipulation may be difficult when operating in the confined space of a very deep wound or through a small arthroscopic or other endoscopic incision or body aperture.
Many forms of apparatus for performing surgical operations have been proposed previously using flexible steel wires which spring apart when extended from the distal end of a tube and which can be brought together again on withdrawal back into the tube. Examples of such known devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,114,695, 2,137,710, 2,670,519, 3,404,677, 4,174,715, 4,190,042, 4,222,380, 4,249,533, 4,347,846, 4,655,219, 4,691,705, 4,741,335, 4,768,505 and 4,909,789. However, these devices may not be completely satisfactory for various reasons, especially after repeated use or long storage which may fatigue the materials used.
Attempts have been made to use shape memory metals in surgical apparatus, but these suffer from inconvenience and from the risk of damage to living tissues resulting from the need either to cool the memory metal while positioning it in the body so that body heat thereafter actuates the shape memory effect, or to heat the metal above body temperature to actuate it after positioning. Examples of such attempts are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,517, 3,868,956 and 4,425,908.
The present invention uses pseudoelastic materials, preferably pseudoelastic shape memory alloys, which bend pseudoelastically to perform manipulations which may be difficult or impossible to achieve reliably with previously known devices. Pseudoelastic alloys have previously been described for non-manipulative devices such as lesion marker probes, bone anchors, heart valves, intrauterine devices, dental arch wire, coil stents and filters, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,906 (Jervis), U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,656 (Nicholson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,156 (Gatturna), U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,743 (Nicholson), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,468 (Li). In one case, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,860 (Stice) describes a straight suturing needle made of such alloy which ensures the needle emerges straight after being inserted through a curved cannula. None of these known uses in any way suggests the present ingenious use of the power of pseudoelastic bending on extending a pseudoelastic manipulator means from a cannula to perform manipulations in difficult locations.
The present invention accordingly provides a device or apparatus for manipulating matter in a confined or inaccessible space, comprising
(i) manipulator means at least partly constructed of one or more bent or twisted elongate shape memory alloy members having pseudoelasticity at the intended manipulation temperature, and
(ii) a hollow housing (preferably of elongate tubular form) or cannula capable of holding at least the shape memory alloy member(s) in a relatively straightened state, and
(iii) actuating means for extending the shape memory alloy member(s) from the housing to manipulate matter within the said space and for withdrawing the shape memory alloy member(s) into the housing, the arrangement being such that the shape-memory alloy member(s) bend(s) or twist(s) pseudoelastically in a lateral or helical sense to manipulate the matter on extending from the housing at the said manipulation temperature, and become(s) relatively straightened on withdrawal into the housing at the said temperature.
Preferably the invention provides such a device or apparatus which is of elongate form for surgical manipulation of matter within a living body, and which has the manipulator means at Its distal end with the shape memory alloy member(s) having pseudoelasticity at the temperature to be encountered within that body, and wherein the actuating means is operable from the proximal end of the device.
Various forms of device or apparatus will now be described independently, it being understood that all may be inventive in themselves, although all are preferably within the scope of at least the first (more preferably both) of the two immediately preceding paragraphs. Non-surgical uses may be appropriate for some forms.
Any elastic material may be used in some of the embodiments of this invention, but it is generally preferred to use a pseudoelastic material. Many different materials exhibit pseudoelasticity and can be used in any embodiment of this invention. It is preferred to use a pseudoelastic shape memory alloy.
The term xe2x80x9celastic materialxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a material that has spring-like properties, that is, it is capable of being deformed by an applied stress and then springing back, or recovering, to or toward Its original unstressed shape or configuration when the stress is removed. The elastic material is preferably highly elastic. The material can be polymeric or metallic, or a combination of both. The use of metals, such as shape memory alloys, is preferred. Shape memory alloys that exhibit pseudoelasticity, in particular superelasticity, are especially preferred. The elastic materials herein exhibit greater than 1% elastic deformation, more generally greater than 2% elastic deformation. Preferably, the elastic materials herein exhibit greater than 4% elastic deformation, more preferably greater than 6% elastic deformation.
Preferably, the elastic member is at least partially formed from a pseudoelastic material, such as a shape memory alloy that exhibits pseudoelasticity. Shape memory alloys which exhibit superelasticity (also referred to in the literature as non-linear pseudoelasticity), are especially preferred.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,068 to Duerig, which is commonly assigned with the present application and incorporated herein by reference, teaches the fundamental principles of shape memory alloys. Some alloys which are capable of transforming between martensitic and austenitic phases are able to exhibit a shape memory effect. The transformation between phases may be caused by a change in temperature. For example, a shape memory alloy in the martensitic phase will begin to transform to the austenitic phase when its temperature rises above As and the transformation will be complete when the temperature rises above Af. The forward transformation will begin when the temperature drops below Ms and will be complete when the temperature drops below Mf. The temperatures Ms, Mf, As, and Af define the thermal transformation hysteresis loop of the shape memory alloy.
Under certain conditions, shape memory alloys exhibit pseudoelasticity, which does not rely on temperature change in order to accomplish shape change. A pseudoelastic alloy is capable of being elastically deformed far beyond the elastic limits of conventional metals.
The property of pseudoelasticity of certain shape memory alloys, which preferably is used in the devices of this invention, is the subject of a paper entitled xe2x80x9cAn Engineer""s Perspective of Pseudoelasticityxe2x80x9d, by T. W. Duerig and R. Zadno, published in Engineering Aspects of Shape Memory Alloys, page 380, T. W. Duerig, K. Melton, D. Stoeckel, and M. Wayman, editors, Butterworth Publishers, 1990 (proceedings of a conference entitled xe2x80x9cEngineering Aspects of Shape Memory Alloysxe2x80x9d, held in Lansing, Mich. in August 1988). As discussed in the paper, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, certain alloys are capable of exhibiting pseudoelasticity of two types.
xe2x80x9cSuperelasticityxe2x80x9d arises in appropriately treated alloys while they are in their austenitic phase at a temperature which is greater than As and less than Md (As is the temperature at which, when a shape memory alloy in its martensitic phase is heated, the transformation to the austenitic phase begins, and Md is the maximum temperature at which the transformation to the martensitic phase can be induced by the application of stress). Superelasticity can be achieved when the alloy is annealed at a temperature which is less than the temperature at which the alloy is fully recrystallized. Alternative methods of creating superelasticity in shape memory alloys, such as solution treating and aging, or alloying, are also discussed in xe2x80x9cAn Engineer""s Perspective of Pseudoelasticityxe2x80x9d, referenced above. An article may be provided with a desired configuration by holding it in that configuration during annealing, or during solution treatment and aging. An article formed from an alloy which exhibits superelasticity can be deformed substantially reversibly by 11% or more. In contrast, xe2x80x9clinear pseudoelasticityxe2x80x9d, is believed not to be accompanied by a phase change. It is exhibited by shape memory alloys which have been cold worked or irradiated to stabilize the martensite, but have not been annealed in the manner discussed above. An article formed from an alloy which exhibits linear pseudoelasticity can be deformed substantially reversibly by 4% or more. The treatment of shape memory alloys to enhance their pseudoelastic properties is also discussed in above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,068 to Duerig, incorporated herein by reference.
While the alloy that is used in the devices of this invention may exhibit either linear pseudoelasticity or superelasticity (which is sometimes referred to as non-linear pseudoelasticity), or pseudoelasticity of an intermediate type, it is generally preferred that it exhibit superelasticity because of the large amount of deformation that is available without the onset of plasticity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,906 to Jervis, which is commonly assigned with the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, teaches the use of pseudoelastic shape memory alloys in medical devices.
The pseudoelastic material will be selected according to the characteristics desired of the article. When a shape memory alloy is used, it is preferably a nickel titanium based alloy, which may include additional elements which might affect the yield strength that is available from the alloy or the temperature at which particular desired pseudoelastic characteristics are obtained. For example, the alloy may be a binary alloy consisting essentially of nickel and titanium, for example 50.8 atomic percent nickel and 49.2 atomic percent titanium, or it may include a quantity of a third element such as copper, cobalt, vanadium, chromium or iron. Alloys consisting essentially of nickel, titanium and vanadium, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,767, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, are preferred for some applications, particularly since they can also exhibit superelastic properties at or around body temperatures, and because they are stiffer and/or can store more elastic energy. Copper based alloys may also be used, for example alloys consisting essentially of copper, aluminum and nickel; copper, aluminum and zinc; and copper and zinc.
An article exhibiting superelasticity can be substantially reversibly deformed, by as much as eleven percent or more. For example, a 1.00 meter length of superelastic wire may be stretched to 1.11 meters in length, wherein its alloy will undergo a phase change to at least a partially more martensitic phase known as stress-induced-martensite. Upon release of the stress, the wire will return substantially to its 1.00 meter length, and its alloy will, correspondingly, return at least substantially toward its more austenitic phase. By way of contrast, a similar wire of spring steel or other conventional metal may only be elastically stretched approximately one percent, or to 1.01 meter in length. Any further stretching of the conventional wire, if not resulting in actual breakage of the wire, will result in a non-elastic (plastic) transformation such that, upon relief of the stress, the wire will not return to its original length. Linear pseudoelastic and superelastic materials may also be bent, twisted, and compressed, rather than stretched, to a far greater degree than conventional metals.
It is believed that the superelastic property is achieved by phase transformation within the alloy, rather than by the dislocation movements which occur during the plastic deformation of ordinary metals. A superelastic material may be deformed and released thousands of times, without being subject to breakage due to the metal fatigue which limits the number of deformation cycles which an ordinary metal may undergo without failure.
Shape memory alloys have a special feature which is beneficial for certain of the embodiments of this invention. As a superelastic shape memory alloy is increasingly deformed from its unconstrained shape, some of its austenitic phase changes into stress-induced-martensite. The stress/strain curve presents a plateau during this phase change. This means that while the alloy undergoes this phase change, it can deform greatly with only minimal increases in loading. Therefore, elements comprising superelastic shape memory alloys have a built-in safety feature. These elements can be designed (using appropriately treated alloys and appropriate dimensions) such that when they are loaded beyond a certain amount, the elements will tend to deform with a concomitant austenite to stress-induced-martensite phase change, instead of merely presenting a greater resistance or force with limited deformation to the load, which is seen with conventional metals.
Just as the stress strain curves of shape memory alloys present a plateau upon loading, they also present a plateau in the stress strain curve upon unloading. Unloading occurs when an element made of superelastic shape memory alloy is permitted to revert from a significantly deformed shape toward its original unstressed shape. Because of the plateau, such an element can maintain an almost constant force during much of the unloading cycle until just before it is completely unloaded.
One form of the present invention provides a surgical instrument which enables the passage of a ligature around a bone, blood vessel, or other such body member, or the grasping of such a body member, without requiring the surgical instrument to be swept over a wide angle of motion. The apparatus includes a cannula and, within the cannula, a member which is at least partly constructed of an elastic material, preferably a pseudoelastic material and most preferably a pseudoelastic shape memory alloy, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,906 to Jervis, dated May 19, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,767 to Quin, dated Mar. 19, 1985, which are preferred for all forms of this invention and which are incorporated herein by reference.
Although the following detailed description and the accompanying Figures illustrate the cannula as having a straight shape, and the elastic member as being held therein in a straightened configuration, it will be understood that the cannula may advantageously be formed with any desirable shape, such as an arc, and that the elastic member may take on any desirable shape upon extrusion from the cannula.
The straight cannula and curved elastic members are used as examples, only, and should not be interpreted to limit the scope of this invention. It will also be understood that although the cannula is discussed as being fairly rigid, it may be formed of a plastically deformable material, which will allow the surgeon to shape the instrument to any required configuration. The instrument may also be flexible to be used within the working channel of a flexible endoscope, the lumen of a catheter or to function as a catheter itself.
Furthermore the elastic member may be coated with a suitable material, such as a polymer.
The elastic member has a distal end portion with a specific curved shape when not subject to mechanical stress. In a first embodiment, the elastic member is of sufficient strength and rigidity to enable a surgeon to grasp and manipulate a body structure, such as a bone, thereby. In the first embodiment, the elastic member includes a distal end structure which may be a pointed tip or a structure which serves to protect the patient""s body and to prevent complete withdrawal of the elastic member into the cannula. As the elastic member is distally extended from the cannula, it curves around the body structure sufficiently for grasping and manipulating the body structure.
In a second embodiment, the elastic member may be of less substantial construction, and its distal end portion is adapted to retain a ligature. In order to pass the ligature around a blood vessel or bone, the surgeon need only place the distal end of the apparatus near the vessel or bone, and extend the elastic member from the cannula, without any required lateral angular motion of the cannula. The elastic member returns to its specific curved shape as it extends beyond the catheter, wrapping itself around the blood vessel or bone. The ligature may then be attached to the distal end of the elastic member, and the elastic member may be withdrawn into the cannula, to pull the ligature around the vessel or bone. By pre-attaching the ligature to the elastic member, the ligature may be passed around the vessel or bone upon extension rather than retraction of the elastic member. The apparatus may further include a means for automatically attaching the ligature to or unattaching the ligature from the elastic member.
The elastic member, if made of pseudoelastic material, will not readily break during repeated use, since metal fatigue does not occur under pseudoelastic use conditions. The instrument operates even though the cannula is not swept over any degree of motion. The instrument is of a simple design, and is of relatively low production cost.